Kurt's Dream
by madonnamo
Summary: A/N: This is a companion piece to Thoughts and Conversations. I did not want to change the rating on the original story from T but this companion piece is rated MA. If you are not old enough or not comfortable with that rating, please do not read. The story stands on its own without this. For those of you that do want to read: enjoy! I do not own Glee or anything you recognize.


_A/N: This is a companion piece to Thoughts and Conversations. I did not want to change the rating on the original story from T but this companion piece is rated MA. If you are not old enough or not comfortable with that rating, please do not read. The story stands on its own without this. For those of you that do want to read: enjoy! As always, I do not own Kurt, Blaine, Glee, or songs you may recognize._

* * *

Kurt knew he was dreaming. He wasn't sure how he knew but somehow he could feel it. He was laying in a bed in the middle of a room. There was nothing else, except for windows with long billowy sheer curtains tossing gently in a breeze coming in from the open windows. There was very little light in the room, only that which was coming in from something in the night outside. The moon maybe? Kurt didn't know, as the windows were on the same wall as the bed and he couldn't really see out without getting up.

He looked around the rest of the room. There was literally nothing there. He knew there must be walls but he couldn't see them. He noticed there was very little on the bed either. Just sheets that he was getting tangled in as he moved around. There were pillows under his head, but nothing else. No duvet or blankets...probably for the best as he was perfectly comfortable with the temperature from the breeze coming in at the windows.

Suddenly a door appeared across the room. Had he not noticed it before? His eyes must have adjusted to the dim light so that he could make out the opposite wall and the door. The door slowly opened and in walked Blaine. Kurt's breath caught at the sight of him. Kurt was dressed in the bed clothing that he had put on to go to sleep. Blaine was dressed in a beautiful black tuxedo complete with black bowtie and vest. He looked absolutely stunning. His hair wasn't plastered to his head as it usually is, but loose and free but for a little product to tame his beautiful curls.

Blaine walked straight up to the end of the bed, eyes locked on Kurt and never wavering for a moment. He stood there staring at Kurt for a few never-ending moments. Kurt tried to say hi, but no words would come out. How odd. Blaine slowly climbed up on the end of the bed and crawled straight up Kurt's body, till he was laying flush on top of him. Kurt felt himself grow hard just from the contact, though they were both still fully clothed.

Blaine slowly slowly slowly lowered his lips until they were barely a breath away from Kurt's, all the while staring straight into his eyes. Kurt could not stand the hesitation and leaned up to capture Blaine's lips with his own. He sank back down into the pillow, pulling Blaine with him, not allowing the kiss to be broken. Blaine quickly deepened the kiss by tilting his head slightly sideways and sliding his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Kurt opened up for him and let Blaine's tongue plunder and dance with his own. Kurt reached up and curled his fingers in Blaine's gorgeous curls as they continued to kiss with abandon. Blaine slowly pulled back from Kurt's mouth and climbed off Kurt and off the bed. Kurt let out a small whine as he was left lying there wanting.

Blaine stepped over to the nightstand...nightstand? That hadn't been there before. And pressed play on a cd player that had not been there either. An instrumental version of _Somewhere Only We Know_ began to play and Blaine reached out his hand to Kurt. Kurt placed his hand gently in Blaine's and was pulled up into an embrace. Blaine began to slow dance with Kurt, placing his hands on Kurt's hips and pulling Kurt's arms up so they were circling his neck. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and trailed kisses on his temple and down his jaw until he was kissing and nipping Kurt's neck. Kurt felt himself grow ever harder and was having a little difficulty not pulling Blaine directly back to the bed. _I love you_ Kurt tried to say. He still could not speak and he noticed Blaine hadn't said a word either. Blaine slowly pulled Kurt's t-shirt off of his body and continued his exploration of Kurt's body with his lips and tongue. Blaine had placed Kurt's t-shirt on a nearby chair. _Where did that come from?_ Kurt thought. Blaine kissed his way down Kurt's collarbone and down to his nipple where he licked and sucked causing Kurt to gasp from need. Kurt was seriously confused as to why he could make sounds but not form words, but he decided not to dwell on it as he gave himself over to the heady sensation of Blaine kissing and licking all over his upper body.

Kurt fumbled his way into getting Blaine out of his jacket, bowtie, vest and shirt all of which he carelessly let fall to the floor, even though he could have used the chair like Blaine had. He was too intoxicated by Blaine's ministrations to care at all. The dancing had long since stopped as they had found better ways to occupy their time.

Blaine slowly kneeled down in front of Kurt and pulled down his pajama pants and boxer briefs in one smooth motion. Kurt keened as Blaine slowly drew his tongue over the tip of Kurt's dick and then in one motion took his whole length into his mouth. Kurt threw his head back in sweet relief as he had gotten uncomfortably hard. As Kurt looked back down, he saw that Blaine was staring up at him. He had as of yet not moved. When Kurt locked his eyes with him again, Blaine began to bob his head as he sucked Kurt slowly and steadily. _God, I love you!_ Kurt thought again and tried to say, but it would not form on his lips, just inside his head.

Blaine began to hum around Kurt's dick to the song that was somehow still playing, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Kurt. Kurt wanted so much. He wanted Blaine to continue sucking him, but he also wanted Blaine to fuck him raw. As if Blaine knew exactly what he wanted, Blaine pulled off with a pop. He stood up and finished removing the rest of his clothing. He gently pushed Kurt onto the bed, so that Kurt was laying across it sideways. Suddenly there was a bottle of lube in Blaine's hand. Kurt had decided to stop questioning how things just kept appearing. It was a little like being in the Room of Requirement from Harry Potter. That thought made Kurt smile and Blaine smiled back, lighting up his whole face.

Blaine took one of Kurt's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, as he pushed the other leg wide. He poured lube on several fingers and then pushed one slowly into Kurt's hole, passed the first give of muscle into the heat inside Kurt. Kurt moaned at the pleasure and slight pain. Blaine began to slowly open Kurt until Kurt was writhing a little and then Blaine pushed in another finger and began scissoring Kurt open even more. Suddenly Blaine crooked his fingers and Kurt nearly shot off the bed as Blaine massaged his prostate. Blaine didn't wait for any signal before he began to push three fingers in, continuing to open Kurt for his dick.

 _Please, please!_ Kurt begged inside his head, wanting so badly to be able to tell Blaine out loud that it was time for him to end the sweet torture and fuck him. Again, Blaine seemed to know what Kurt needed. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and pulled Kurt to a sitting position. Kurt was a little dizzy from desire and he had no idea what Blaine was about. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and drizzled lube into it from the bottle, which was somehow magically in his hand again. He took Kurt's hand and placed it on his own dick, silently asking for Kurt to cover it in lube. Kurt was more than happy to comply, having temporarily forgotten what they were about in this chance to return some of the pleasure to Blaine. He slowly covered Blaine's dick with the lube on his hand and began to fondle Blaine's balls with his other hand as he slowly worked his hand up and down Blaine's dick with his lubed hand. Blaine's head lolled back as he enjoyed Kurt's ministrations. Kurt couldn't resist pulling just the head of Blaine's dick into his mouth, as he continued with his hands. Blaine gasped at the unexpected extra pleasure. Kurt licked his tongue over the head of Blaine's dick over and over as he continued to jerk him off and fondle his balls. Blaine was clearly in a state of pure ecstasy. He was having trouble coming back to himself, but this wasn't all that he wanted. Suddenly he pulled back from Kurt, leaving Kurt confused for just a moment, before he pushed him back to laying on the bed, grabbed his leg and threw it over his shoulder once more and slammed his dick into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt gasped and moaned at the sudden and very welcome intrusion. Blaine rested for just a moment before he pulled almost all of the way out before slamming back in once again and again and again. As Blaine continued to fuck into Kurt, he pulled Kurt's arms above his head and let his tongue work in and out of Kurt's mouth in time to the motion of his hips. Kurt felt himself start to get very close to the edge and Blaine could feel him do just that. So he stopped, fully inside Kurt still. He wasn't ready for the end. Kurt needed release and he pleaded with his eyes, as that was all he was able to do.

Blaine pulled out of Kurt and kissed his way down Kurt's body to keep going for a little while longer. He pulled Kurt's dick into his mouth once more and Kurt began keening in earnest. Blaine revelled in the sound and licked and sucked until Kurt was right up to the edge once more. He let Kurt have release and took all of his cum. After he swallowed, he kissed up Kurt's body back to his mouth and let Kurt taste himself. Kurt moaned at the intense pleasure. And because this was a dream, there was no reaction time. Kurt was fully hard again within a matter of seconds. Blaine pulled Kurt up off the bed once more, this time making his way over to a now visible wall. Kurt vaguely realized Blaine had never cum and he was wondering how he was doing that, even in a dream.

Blaine quickly lifted Kurt up and Kurt's legs circled Blaine's waist. Blaine began to slam into Kurt up against the wall. This time he did work up to his release and allowed himself to cum inside Kurt, while Kurt came all over Blaine's chest. _I love you! I love you! I love you!_ Kurt kept screaming inside his head. He was extremely frustrated not to be able to say it out loud. He was sure Blaine knew, but that wasn't the same as being able to say it. No matter how amazing what they just did was, Kurt wanted to voice the words and he could not.

Blaine carried Kurt back over to the bed and by the time they reached it, they were both magically clean. Blaine lay Kurt gently down on the bed, and crawled in behind him to sleep as the big spoon. Blaine pulled the duvet cover (that had of course, not been their previously) over them both and held Kurt's hand in his own as he drifted off. Kurt's face was turned away from Blaine, and he silently let tears fall at not being able to tell Blaine exactly what he wanted to. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, trying to let the comfort of Blaine's arms be enough. He not only wanted to say those words, he wanted to hear them too. As great as making love had been, he wanted to know that they were still really _in love_. He knew he was, so why couldn't he say it? All he knew was that he couldn't...here or in real life.


End file.
